


L'Appel de l'Epée

by idkbutimwriting



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: How Link Became The Hero (Again), Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule, Link Need a Nap, Lost Woods, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Possession (kind of), Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, The Champions - Freeform, The Triforce, This Boy Need Help
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimwriting/pseuds/idkbutimwriting
Summary: Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que cette « voix » le hantait. Au début Link n'y avait pas prêté attention outre mesure. Il avait la vague impression que quelqu'un l'appelait, comme on croit parfois entendre son nom dans une foule d'inconnus, avant de se rendre compte qu'on a rêvé et de reprendre sa route sans se poser plus de questions. Cependant, au lieu de disparaître après une bonne nuit de sommeil, son malaise n'avait fait que grandir...Ou comment, cent ans avant le début de l'histoire que nous connaissons, Link s'est vu attribuer le titre de Héros...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que cette « voix » le hantait. Au début Link n'y avait pas prêté attention outre mesure. Il avait la vague impression que quelqu'un l'appelait, comme on croit parfois entendre son nom dans une foule d'inconnus, avant de se rendre compte qu'on a rêvé et de reprendre sa route sans se poser plus de questions. Cependant, au lieu de disparaître après une bonne nuit de sommeil, son malaise n'avait fait que grandir. Les jours passant, il lui semblait réellement entendre une voix l'interpeller, résonnant dans son propre crâne sans que son entourage ne semble rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Il n'aurait sut dire si elle appartenait à un homme ou une femme. La voix ne possédait pas de timbre à proprement parler puisqu'elle s'adressait directement à son esprit ; il _sentait_ plus qu'il n' _entendait_ cette conscience étrangère. Par ailleurs cette dernière semblait bien décidée à ne pas se laisser ignorer plus longtemps de la sorte : le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la laisser accaparer toute son attention. L'entité, quel quelle soit, souhaitait qu'il aille quelque part. Elle ne l'avait jamais formulée explicitement, cependant, Link sentait comme un besoin urgent de quitter le château et de se laisser guider par la voix. Plus les jours passaient, plus son malaise s'accroissait. Pour tromper cette étrange sensation le chevalier ne se laissait pas une minute de répit et tentait le plus possible de se vider l'esprit. Si, en temps normal, il s'infligeait déjà un entraînement physique intense, ces derniers temps il mettait les bouchées doubles. Dès l'aurore ses camardes de chambres, émergeant à peine du sommeil, pouvaient le voir sortir courir sur les remparts, torse nu comme au temps de leur formation, quand leur général les obligeaient à courir plusieurs kilomètres ainsi dévêtu dans la fraîcheur du matin, et ce quelque soit la saison. Il rentrait nuisant de sueur une heure plus tard, juste à temps pour prendre leur frugal petit déjeuner et assister aux rassemblements des diverses sections avant d'enchaîner avec leur séance de sport quotidienne.

A ce stade de la journée, toute personne normalement constituée se serait déjà écroulée de fatigue, évidemment lorsque l'on fait partie de la garde royale d'un des plus grand royaume de la contrée on ne peut être qualifiée « d'individu moyen », ainsi, son comportement n'apparaissait pas spécialement étrange pour ses frères d'armes. S'il parvenait par la suite à se concentrer suffisamment, jusqu'à en oublier la voix qui le tourmentait, sur les cours théoriques portant sur le maniement des différentes armes que tout bon chevalier se doit de maîtriser, la pause déjeuner s'apparentait plus à une épreuve qu'à un moment de repos. De nature solitaire il ne pouvait compter que sur quelques camardes pour entretenir une conversation qui le détourne de son étrange mal-être. S'il était seul, il s'efforçait de se concentrer le plus possible sur son repas et de s'absorber dans la contemplation du parc royal qu'il pouvait observer depuis les grandes baies vitrées du réfectoire. Tout plutôt que d'accorder de l'attention à cette sensation de malaise qu'il sentait grandir dans sa poitrine et qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

_Je ne devrais pas être ici,_ lui arrivait-il de penser parfois, lorsqu'il relâchait son attention. _Je dois partir... me lancer à la recherche de..._ Il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il semblait désirer si ardemment, il avait simplement la sensation que quelque chose -ou quelqu'un à en croire la singulière entité qui le hantait- l'appelait. Comme si une chaîne, ancrée au creux de son estomac, le reliait à cet énigmatique esprit et que ce dernier, s'impatientant de le voir arriver, tirait de plus en plus fort sur le lien. Le reste de la journée se déroulait sur le même modèle ; il s'abîmait dans les entraînements physiques et rongeait son frein, cherchant la moindre distraction possible pour ne pas laisser à la voix la moindre place dans son esprit, durant les pauses comme pendant les cours théoriques.

A la fin de sa journée « officielle », il avait pris l'habitude de poursuivre de façon autonome un entraînement supplémentaire au maniement des armes. Ces derniers temps il restait de plus en plus tard dans la salle d'escrime, massacrant mannequins sur mannequins, dans le vain espoir d'éloigner la voix. Il n'aurait jamais oser se l'avouer mais cette dernière l'effrayait comme ne l'avait jamais effrayé aucun monstre ou ennemi. Contre ces derniers il savait quoi faire, il lui suffisait de brandir son épée, de se montrer plus fort, plus agile ou plus malin que son adversaire pour lui porter le coup fatal qui le mettrait hors-jeu. Le combat était franc. Il s'agissait d'un face à face durant lequel on peut jauger, observer, analyser son adversaire.Mais cette voix... Elle s'insinuait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre, lui soufflant des idées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. _Pars..._ lui ordonnait-elle. _Ridicule_ , rétorquait-il rageusement, _partir pour aller où ? Chercher quoi ? Ma place est au château par les Déesses !_ Mais rien n'y faisait, chaque jour, la voix se faisait plus pressante, plus envoûtante. Elle l'hypnotisait totalement et c'était cette perte de contrôle de son propre corps, de son propre esprit qui le mortifiait. Ses talents d'escrimeur ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la nature de l'ennemi auquel il était confronté... il se sentait totalement impuissant. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'il était évidemment stupide et hors de question de suivre une sorte de voix-entité-chose dont il ignorait tout et qui le mènerait sans doute dans un quelconque piège mortel et on comprenait facilement que le jeune homme soit au bord de la panique. Cette menace allait finir par le rendre fou...


	2. Chapter 2

Il tient ainsi encore une semaine supplémentaire. Si les premiers jours avaient été pénibles et la deuxième semaine affreuse, ces derniers jours avaient tournés au véritable cauchemar. La voix l'obsédait littéralement. Elle noyait ses pensées plus efficacement qu'un raz-de-marée, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Il lui était désormais impossible de se laisser aller à la fatigue ou la rêverie plus d'une minute sans quoi il sentait le menace de la voix planer sur lui, l'envoûtant totalement. L'idée de perdre le contrôle avait suffit jusqu'à présent à le sauver, tant elle le terrifiait, lui faisant l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacée en plein visage, qui le laisserait transis, désemparé mais bien éveillé. Il carburait à l'adrénaline et à la colère pour conserver le dessus. Constamment sur le qui-vive, il se sentait observé, acculé. Une partie de lui savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps: la fatigue allait finir par le terrasser. Cependant cette pensée lui était tellement intolérable qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter et il s'enfermait ainsi dans un déni buté, s'entraînant sans relâche, durant les entraînements imposés comme durant ceux qu'il effectuait de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais montré autant d'agressivité et de fougue lorsqu'il croisait le fer avec les autres membres de la garde. N'étant pas engagés dans un véritable combat et n'ayant donc aucune volonté de blesser son adversaire il avaient tous plus ou moins tendance à s'économiser. Cependant pour le jeune homme, chaque minute était désormais un combat qu'il devait livrer pour garder le contrôle.

Évidemment, ce brusque changement dans son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu. Si la majorité de la garde ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure, le jeune homme ayant toujours été très solitaire et souvent qualifié « d'étrange », les quelques soldats qui pouvaient prétendre au titre de « connaissances », comme ses camarades de chambré, s'en inquiétaient davantage. Toutefois, aucun d'entre eux n'osait l'aborder, jugeant plus prudent de faire comme si de rien n'était et de laisser le chef de la garde, Bahkel, se charger de son sort. Le seul qui refusait, ou qui ne pouvait, ignorer l'évident malaise de Link était un soldat nommé Darmus, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Celui-ci, bien que de deux ans l'aîné de Link, était très impressionné par ce dernier. Entre son dévouement sans limite pour le royaume et son incroyable talent d'escrimeur, c'était une sorte de modèle sur lequel il rêvait de se calquer. Cependant, il était également intimidé par son attitude froide et distante. De ce fait, il ne lui avait jamais, ou presque, adressé la parole; mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobé dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il était réellement déstabilisé par la tension qui émanait depuis quelques jours du jeune prodige et ne manquait pas de remarquer la crispation de sa mâchoire, le mouvement compulsif de son poing, s'ouvrant et se refermant sans cesse ou encore le constant tressaillement de sa jambe lors des heures d'enseignements théoriques. Son état ne s'arrange décidément pas... Pensait-il avec une certaine angoisse alors qu'ils prenaient leur pause déjeuner.

En effet cette dernière s'avéra particulièrement pénible pour Link qui s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son déjeuner. Ce dernier ne constituant malheureusement pas une très grande source de distraction il devait redoubler d'effort pour éloigner l'envoûtante voix qui ne le quittait plus. Chaque fibre de son être était crispée et lui hurlait de se mettre en mouvement. Il lui semblait qu'il étouffait tandis que ses pensées se mélangeaient entre elles, s'entrechoquaient, créant un véritable capharnaüm dans son esprit déjà fatigué. Il battait rageusement du pied sur la sol en marbre, sans se soucier du son qu'il produisait et qui attirait le regard des autres soldats. Il était littéralement au supplice, comme la corde d'un arc qu'on aurait trop tendue et qui menace de se rompre à tout moment. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il se leva brusquement et abattit violemment ses poings sur la table en bois, qui se fissura sous le choc. La tête résolument baissée, ignorant les regards stupéfaits qui pesaient sur lui, et le souffle court, il resta un instant immobile. Une seconde suspendue dans le temps où le silence régna, dans le réfectoire comme dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Une seule seconde durant laquelle il put respirer librement, soulagé du poids qui entravait sa poitrine.


	3. Chapter 3

Malheureusement l'instant passa et la voix revient briser le silence. Link sortit avec horreur de sa transe et repoussa d'un geste désespéré la table, comme s'il s'agissait de l'entité qui le hantait, en marmonnant d'une voix rauque l'expression de sa frustration. Cette putain de voix ne le laisserait-elle jamais en paix ? Il sortit du réfectoire le plus rapidement possible et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement la plus proche. Arrivé là-bas il se saisit de la première épée qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à asséner des coups désordonnés autours de lui, fendant l'air avec véhémence. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'essuyer les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de lui échapper et qui floutaient sa vision. Tout à sa colère, il ne remarqua pas Darmus qui s'était figé sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier, après avoir assisté à l'éclat de rage de Link s'était empressé de le suivre sans se poser davantage de question. S'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer le comportement du jeune homme, l'évidente détresse de ce dernier l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il ne prétendait pas pouvoir régler le problème de Link mais il avait ressenti l'impétueux besoin de lui venir en aide. A présent qu'il était seul avec lui, il doutait quelque peu de son geste... Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Darmus l'avait observé avaient suffit à faire fondre comme neige au soleil sa nouvelle assurance.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux un animal blessé, que la peur et la douleur avaient rendu fou. La façon dont il abattait son épée sur les mannequins, d'un geste, non plus sûr et maîtrisé, mais féroce et agressif était tout simplement effrayante. Quand Link s'aperçut de la présence de Darmus et qu'il posa les yeux sur lui, ce dernier senti un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine et s'apprêta à prendre ses jambes à son cou... Cependant, ce qu'il vit dans ce regard bleu, rendu trouble par les larmes et la colère, ressemblait tellement à un appel à l'aide, à une supplique silencieuse, que le soldat, profondément bouleversé, abandonna du même coup l'idée de fuir. Rassemblant son courage, il pénétra alors dans le salle d'entraînement d'un pas décidé, mais, avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Link prit la parole :

« J'ai besoin de toi. » déclara-t-il simplement sans détacher son regard de celui du soldat.

Le dire tout haut était étrange... Il n'avait que rarement eut à prononcer ces mots. Le faire maintenant, en tant qu'adulte et chevalier, était encore plus incongru... mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cette voix échappait totalement à son contrôle. Le reconnaître le terrifiait et il n'était d'ailleurs pas encore prêt à admettre entièrement la chose. Il ne comptait par ailleurs pas sur Darmus pour le sauver, simplement pour retarder un peu plus l'échéance. Certes, ce comportement n'était pas celui d'un chevalier accompli -ou même d'un homme sensé- et il ne faisait aucun doute que si le sergent Bahkel avait connaissance de toute cette histoire, Link ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Cependant, s'il avait été capable de réfléchir calmement et rationnellement il n'aurait pas eu de problème.

Darmus, quant à lui, était quelque peu déstabilisé. Il s'était plutôt attendu à se faire rembarrer et voilà que le jeune homme lui demandait de l'aide ! S'efforçant de gommer la surprise de son visage, il répondit sans trop réfléchir, de peur de changer d'avis:

« Et... que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Tu es plutôt bon escrimeur non ? Je veux que tu te battes contre moi. »

 _Combattre en duel avec lui ? Mais pourquoi ?_ Pensa Darmus, à la fois incrédule et inquiet, _d'ailleurs,_ _jamais je ne pourrais tenir plus de quelques minutes !_ Le soldat se sous-estimait, il faisait en effet parti des meilleurs bretteurs de la garde royal et ce n'était pas pour rien que Link lui avait proposé se combat ; il savait que Darmus comptait parmi les seuls capables de l'affronter sérieusement et, ainsi, de lui donner l'occasion de se distraire suffisamment pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. S'il s'efforçait en effet de faire bonne figure devant son camarde, pour rattraper son dérapage au réfectoire, la voix était plus forte que jamais et lui donnait l'impression de labourer son crâne de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Il devait réunir toutes ses forces pour ne pas grimacer tant les pulsions sourdes qui l'animaient étaient fortes. D'une mains tremblante il tendis son arme à Darmus qui le regardait toujours, indécis.

« Les mannequins, vois-tu, ne font pas des adversaires très féroces... » Ajouta-t-il dans une tentative d'humour désespérée, qui sembla pourtant tirer de sa transe son compagnon, qui hocha alors la tête et saisit l'épée que lui tendait Link. Malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier, Darmus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'intense crispation du jeune homme qui le suppliait en silence. Alors, sans chercher à en savoir plus, il avait pris l'arme. Si Link avait besoin qu'il se batte contre lui alors soit ! Il donnerait son maximum. Pendant un court instant le visage du jeune prodige s'éclaira, dans un remerciement muet, avant de retrouver son air préoccupé. Il se tourna vers la table au fond de la salle sur laquelle était posée les diverses armes qui servaient aux soldats lors de leurs entraînements et se saisit d'une nouvelle épée. Sans rechercher à tester la lame, il fit volte face et se plaça face à Darmus que toute appréhension avait quittée. Il était prêt au combat. Link lui adressa néanmoins un regard d'avertissement avant de porter le premier coup et d'engager ainsi le combat.


	4. Chapter 4

Si Darmus se tenait prêt à entamer le duel, il fut toutefois pris de court par la rapidité de son adversaire et la force qu'il avait mis dans sa première attaque. Fort heureusement, s'il recula de quelques pas, il réussit tout de même à parer le coup et à ne pas se faire désarmer. Il riposta aussitôt, bien déterminé à offrir à son adversaire plus que quelques secondes d'un pitoyable combat.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, enchaînant coups, feintes et parades. Comme l'avait escompté Link, Darmus possédait une grande technique et beaucoup de ressources. Passé la surprise du premier coup, il ne s'était plus laissé surprendre et redoublait à présent d'agressivité et d'inventivité dans ses attaques. Ce dernier n'avait par ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Link, de son côté, ne se montrait pas aussi habile qu'à son habitude. Passé sa crise de rage durant laquelle il avait éventré bon nombre de mannequins, le soldat s'était attendu à voir le jeune homme faire étalage de toute sa technique dans ce combat... Mais non, au contraire, il lui semblait que Link éprouvait des difficultés à manier son arme, comme si cette dernière était mal équilibrée. Le jeune soldat avait deviné juste, en effet sans qu'il ne se l'explique, Link était depuis quelques jours dans l'incapacité de trouver une arme qui lui conviennent. Même son épée habituelle, forgée spécialement pour lui lors de son intégration à la garde royale, lui paraissait à présent trop grossière pour être correctement maniée. Il compensait donc son manque d'habilité en redoublant de fougue.

Malgré tout, même avec une arme de mauvaise facture, le jeune homme restait un adversaire exceptionnel dont on ne pouvait nier le talent. Contre toute attente, Darmus se surpris à prendre du plaisir à se voir ainsi repousser dans ses retranchements lors de cet affrontement. Ce combat le poussait lui aussi hors de sa zone de confort et lui permettait de mettre à l'épreuve ses propres compétences en la matière. Link, quant à lui, grâce au répondant mordant de Darmus, parvint à s'oublier totalement dans le combat. Son esprit et son corps était enfin sur la même longueur d'onde après plusieurs jours de torture. Rien n'importait en dehors de l'instant présent, l'attaque qu'allait porter son adversaire, son prochain coups... Tout son être était dirigé vers ce duel, jusqu'à en éclipser la voix qui le hantait de façon infernale.

Le duel se poursuivit ainsi plusieurs heures. En début de soirée, alors que leurs camarades sortaient couvert de boue et de sueur d'un entraînement pratique sensé tester leur connaissance topographique, les deux hommes se défiaient toujours. Si eux aussi étaient luisant de sueur, aucun ne semblait déterminé à mettre un terme à l'échange, au contraire, ils s'attaquaient avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, comme poussés par l'adrénaline. Attirés par le fracas des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, certains curieux commencèrent à s'attrouper devant la salle d'entraînement, sans que ni Darmus ni Link ne leur accordent la moindre attention, tout entier focalisés qu'ils étaient sur les mouvements de l'un et de l'autre. Des murmures, étonnés comme admiratifs, commencèrent à parcourir le groupe de soldats amassés sur le pas de porte, sans qu'aucun ne soit en mesure d'expliquer ce que les deux hommes faisaient ainsi à s'affronter; sans oublier qu'ils ne s'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre présentés à leurs entraînements respectifs au cours de l'après-midi.

Toutefois, avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger quelques théories abracadabrantes sur le sujet, le capitaine de la grade, qui avait remarqué la petite foule qui commençait à se créer dans le couloir, poussa un grognement réprobateur qui fit sursauter tous les observateurs, lesquels s'empressèrent alors de se diriger vers leur dortoirs respectifs sous le regard désapprobateurs de leur supérieur.

Ce dernier, une fois le couloir dégagé, jeta à son tour un yeux dans la salle d'entraînement, tout de même intrigué par ce qui avait pu créer pareil attroupement. Il resta interdit un instant en voyant la scène qui se jouaient sous ses yeux. Les deux jeunes gens, étrangers à l'agitation qu'ils avaient fait naître, étaient resté imperturbables et avait poursuivit leur duel acharné. Âgé d'une cinquante d'années, Bahkel pouvait se vanter de compter parmi les plus anciens soldats de la grade royale d'Hyrule, sa grande expérience du champs de bataille lui avait ainsi permis de se hisser au rang de capitaine à la mort de son prédécesseur, cependant, il ne lui avait pas été souvent donné de voir pareil combat. Les deux soldats se mouvaient avec assurance et agilité, leur échange ressemblait à un étrange ballet meurtrier dont on ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Le capitaine aurait été bien en mal de dire qui avait l'avantage tant chacun redoublait d'habilité, d'ingéniosité et de férocité pour pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements. Alors que Darmus, qui s'était légèrement déporté sur la gauche pour percer la garde de Link, effectua subitement un saut vers la droite avant d'abattre son épée avec force sur son adversaire, Bahkel eut un mouvement de recul involontaire et haussa ses sourcils broussailleux, persuadé que la lame allait transpercer le flan de Link, quand ce dernier, ayant anticipé la feinte, parvint à éviter _in extremis_ l'embrochement en empoignant son épée à deux mains pour stopper la lame adverse, avant de la repousser d'un puissant mouvement du bras et de tenter, à son tour, de déstabiliser Darmus.

Sans se quitter du regard, ils échangèrent ainsi encore plusieurs minutes sous les yeux ébahis de l'imposant chef de garde avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à se détacher de ce tableau hypnotique. _Pourquoi diable se battent-ils ces deux là ?_ Pensa-t-il alors, dérouté. En temps normal il aurait immédiatement interrompu pareille mascarade avant que l'un des deux ne soit blessé, puis il leur aurait passé le savon de leur vie. Cependant ce combat là ne résultait clairement pas d'une dispute ayant mal tournée. On lui avait bien signalé l'absence des deux jeunes hommes plus tôt dans la journée -sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le temps de s'en occuper, il était absurde de croire qu'ils se battaient depuis de heures pour un simple différent. De plus on ne voyait luire dans leur regard aucune colère mais une intense détermination ; ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, complètement immergés qu'ils l'étaient dans leur combat. Bien qu'ils combattent depuis plusieurs heures et qu'ils soient couverts de sueur, aucun deux ne semblaient vouloir mettre un terme à l'échange et ils redoublaient au contraire de vigueur dans chaque nouvel assaut.

Bahkel les observa encore quelques minutes avant de pousser un long soupir. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, il avait l'étrange intuition d'assister à quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas et qu'il ne pouvait légitimement pas interférer pour y mettre un terme. Il referma lentement la porte de la salle avant de s'en éloigner, troublé et pensif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il agissait ainsi à l'encontre de tous ses devoirs...


	5. Chapter 5

Ça n'est que lorsque l'horloge sonna 10h du soir que Darmus, exténué malgré les quelques pauses qu'ils s'étaient autorisées, lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux, le souffle court, la sueur lui piquant les yeux. En face de lui, Link le visage tout aussi rouge et les bras tremblants, faisait de son mieux pour se maintenir debout. D'une démarche mal assurée, il se dirigea vers le mur du fond et s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle tout en tenant serré la garde de son épée. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles on n'entendit que le souffle rapide des deux chevaliers hors d'haleine, Link tenta de se décoller du mur, mais, trop épuisé pour tenir plus longtemps sur ces jambes, se laissa finalement glisser contre ce dernier et, sans se séparer de son épée, posa son front sur ses genoux repliés vers sa poitrine. Darmus, qui s'était allongé à même le sol, se redressa tant bien que mal sur les coudes pour jeter un coup d'œil à son partenaire, qui était, vraisemblablement, dans un état aussi pitoyable que le sien. Il parvint tout de même à lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir la force de retourner au dortoir ! »

Il allait se laisser retomber sur le sol quand il vit avec horreur Link se relever en secouant la tête. Bien qu'il soit à peu près aussi stable sur ses jambes qu'un nourrisson, le jeune homme semblait vouloir poursuivre le combat. Darmus se redressa aussi vivement qu'il le pouvait. Alors qu'il allait protester, il prit soudainement conscience de l'heure qu'il était. A travers les grandes vitres, rendues légèrement floues par la buée qui s'était déposée dessus, on pouvait observer les jardins du palais, plongés dans l'obscurité. La nuit était tombée sur le royaume d'Hyrule. _Par la Déesse_ , pensa Darmus, _mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous.._ _._ Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'en chasser les pensées parasites pour se recentrer sur Link, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son épée. Il tenta de lui faire entendre raison: il était absurde de vouloir poursuivre ce combat plus longtemps, aucun des deux adversaires n'étant en état de se battre. Le jeune homme, dont les cheveux blond s'étaient échappé de sa queue de cheval et lui collaient au visage, se contenta de de secouer la tête en un signe de refus.

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes voyons ! Qu'espères tu en agissant ainsi ? Au vu de notre état, la seule que nous pourrions réussir à faire c'est nous blesser si nous continuons ! »

Darmus sentait monter en lui le même sentiment d'urgence que plusieurs heures plus tôt, quand il avait suivit le jeune homme après sa crise de rage, obéissant à l'impétueux besoin de lui apporter son aide. Il craignait d'ailleurs de voir Link perdre à nouveau le contrôle. En effet, brillait dans ces yeux une lueur étrange, voir quelque peu effrayante, qui lui rendait son regard flou, lointain, presque fou... L'espace d'une seconde, Darmus crut qu'il allait fondre sur lui et lui abattre son épée sur le crâne pour le forcer à riposter, ou simplement pour évacuer le trop-plein de tension qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours. Fort heureusement pour le soldat, l'instant passa et Link lui apparut à nouveau comme le jeune homme épuisé et tremblant qu'il était en cet instant. Il poussa un profond soupir et alla, avec difficulté sembla-t-il, tant ses articulations étaient crispées, déposer son épée sur la table où il l'avait trouvée, avant d'adresser à son camarde un regard d'excuse pour son comportement. Ce dernier, soulagé de le voir revenir à la raison, lui sourit en retour afin de lui signifier qu'il était pardonné. D'un pas lent et claudiquant, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les douches. Darmus prit un instant pour profiter de l'eau chaude -brûlante prétendaient souvent ceux qui passaient après lui- qui détendit ses muscles endoloris par l'effort, avant de se forcer à sortir de la cabine. Si son corps demeurait meurtrit, son esprit, lui, avait gagné en lucidité. Il devait absolument parler au capitaine. D'aucun n'ignorait que le chef de la garde et le père de Link étaient très proches avant le décès de ce dernier. Si cela n'avait jamais donné au jeune homme aucun traitement de faveur, Darmus savait que Bahkel éprouvait une tendresse particulière -du moins autant que cette montagne de muscles pouvait éprouver de la tendresse pour qui compte- pour le fils de son ami. Il devait certainement avoir remarqué lui aussi l'étrange comportement du jeune homme. A partir d'aujourd'hui personne ne pourrait nier que quelque chose clochait mais peut-être que le capitaine, si Darmus lui rapportait ce qu'il avait crut lire dans le regard du jeune homme, pourrait essayer de lui parler.

Sa décision prise, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de son supérieur. _Décidément,_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, _jamais je n'aurais pensé me montrer_ _un jour_ _si sûr de moi..._


	6. Chapter 6

De son côté, Link, à moitié groggy, respirait toujours les vapeurs chaudes qui montaient des douches. Le front collé contre la paroi, c'est à peine s'il sentait l'eau couler le long de la courbe de son dos vers ses hanches et ses cuisses, s'enroulant autour de son corps si courbaturé qu'il en devenait insensible. La fatigué accumulée par le manque de sommeil et l'effort physique intense qu'il venait de fournir l'empêchait de formuler toute pensée cohérente. Son esprit lui apparaissant comme une large étendue vide, un néant aussi attirant qu'apaisant après ces semaine à lutter contre la voix. Il s'enfonçait dedans comme on s'enfonce dans de la mélasse, chaude, lourde et visqueuse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se senti soudainement glisser vers l'avant, son corps s'étant totalement relâché alors qu'il somnolait, qu'il repris quelque peu conscience. Secouant la tête et se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller il sorti d'un pas chancelant de la cabine et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher avant d'enfiler un pantalon de toile grossière. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, l'atmosphère humide et lourde de la salle d'eau eut raison de sa lucidité. Luttant pour conserver les paupières ouvertes, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de ce dernier, les quelques soldats présents se turent et posèrent sur lui un regard inquiet alors qu'il titubait jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa presque tomber avant de s'immobiliser. Ses colocataires échangèrent des regards perplexes et autres haussement d'épaules. L'un d'entre eux finit par s'approcher précautionneusement du corps statique de Link. « Il dort... » articula-t-il alors à mi-voix à ses camarades, qui lâchèrent un soupir soulagé, avant de quitter discrètement la chambre d'un accord commun, aucun ne voulant encourir le risque de le réveiller par quelques bavardages trop bruyants et d'avoir à en subir les conséquences, au vu de sa récente instabilité émotionnelle.

Darmus, quant à lui, se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du major. Cette dernière était entrouverte et laissait filtrer un raie de lumière, qui indiquait que l'imposant soldat s'y trouvait encore. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et frappa trois coups secs sur la porte en chêne massif. La grosse voix du major Bahkel, qui effrayait les premières années, l'invita à entrer. Alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, les yeux du vétérans se posèrent sur lui et son air se fit grave. Darmus ne se laissa pas intimider et avant que son supérieur n'ai pu lui adresser le moindre reproche quant à son absence aux entraînements, il entrepris de lui faire un rapport de l'étrange comportement de Link. A la fin de son récit Darmus pu apercevoir une étincelle inquiète s'allumer dans les yeux du soldat. Lui qui avait toujours l'air si assuré et maître de ses émotions, le voir ainsi troublait Darmus. Tout en passant une mains sur son crâne rasé, Bahkel soupira :

« Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait avec ce maudit gamin... »

Il se tourna alors vers Darmus :

« Et il ne t'as rien dit ? Pas même un semblant d'explication ? Il ne t'as fait part de ce qui le troublait ?

-Rien... Vraiment, je n'en sais pas plus qu'un autre. Il m'a juste demandé de me battre en duel avec lui... »

A ces mots Darmus rougit légèrement et bafouilla :

« Même si je sais bien que ce genre de pratique est interdit, je... C'était une situation exceptionnelle, ça ne se reproduira plus bien sûr ! Mais je... je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il se reprit, songeur. A vrai dire, on eut vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort... Il avait l'air... hanté. Comme si quelques démons le tourmentaient et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de s'en distraire... Mais je n'en sais vraiment pas plus. »

Après une minute de silence, où les deux hommes réfléchirent à ce qu'impliquait cette hypothèse, le major prit finalement la parole :

« Quoi qu'il en soit je vais aller lui parler et lui tirer les vers du nez à ce blanc-bec. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! »

D'un pas étonnement vif pour un homme de sa corpulence, Bahkel entrepris de se diriger vers le dortoir, suivit de près par Darmus.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre que se partageaient Link et quatre autres soldats et que le vétérans tendait la mains vers la poignée, l'un des occupants de ladite chambre, qui sortait des douches, les interpella :

« Mon commandant ! Heu... Vous ne devriez pas rentrer dans cette chambre... C'est-à-dire que.. Vous savez Link a... un comportement assez imprévisible ces temps-ci et comme il dort nous avons préféré heu... le laisser tranquille. Au moins comme ça, il ne risque pas de péter à nouveau une durite... Heu je veux dire, il se tient tranquille ! »

Darmus et Bahkel échangèrent un regard. Tant qu'il dormait il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver et il semblait cruel de le tirer du sommeil réparateur dont il avait vraisemblablement grand besoin. Darmus promit alors à son supérieur de veiller sur lui à son réveil et d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses tourments. Bahkel, quant à lui, rassura le jeune homme en lui assurant que le lendemain, à la première heure, il « choperait à la sortie du lit ce jeune morveux pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui. » Darmus, qui mourrait lui aussi d'envie de s'affaler dans son lui et que les paroles du major avait rasséréné, prit alors congé de lui et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Le commandant, laissé seul, avec ses pensées, jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte de la chambre avant de retourner à son bureau en se répétant qu'il tirerait toute cette affaire au clair le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Viens à moi... Réveille toi Link... Viens à moi, viens à moi, viens à moi, viens à moi, viens à moi... TROUVE MOI, VIENS A MOI, VIENS A MOI_ _..._

Link se réveilla brutalement. Plongé quelques instants plus tôt dans un profond sommeil, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa à moitié dans son lit en prenant une vive inspiration. La voix qui l'avait tourmentée des semaines durant et qui avait été mise en sourdine quelques heures, vaincue par la fatigue accumulée, avait repris son insoutenable litanie. Cependant, cette fois Link ne pu résister. En cette seconde, son esprit rendu comateux et affaibli par le sommeil et l'épuisement n'avait pu s'opposer à la terrible tentation. Il se redressa. Son regard, qui, depuis des jours, était nerveux et tourmenté, était désormais froid et assuré. Ses gestes n'étaient plus ni fiévreux ni agités mais d'une précision mécanique. Il semblait possédé. Chaque fibre de son être était désormais tout entière à la merci de l'entité qui le hantait. Céder ainsi après des jours de luttes acharnées était presque libérateur, son esprit abîmé connaissait enfin la paix.

En quelques minutes il se vêtu d'un tunique de voyage, de solides bottes de marche et d'une cape fourrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attacher ses cheveux, qu'il portait longs malgré la tradition militaire, ou de s'équiper d'une épée. Sans bruit, il traversa rapidement le dortoir endormi et se dirigea vers les écuries. Bien qu'on fusse encore au beau milieu de la nuit, les gardes qui effectuaient leur ronde nocturne, ne furent pas étonné de voir un jeune soldat affréter une monture ; il n'était pas rare que l'armée envoie des recrues en missions à des horaires peu communs. Ainsi, quand Link, juché sur le dos de sa jument, se présenta devant la grande porte, unique moyen d'entrée et de sortie de la citadelle, les gardes le laissèrent passer sans plus se poser de question.

A peine franchit les lourdes portes, Link lança sa monture au galop. Cette dernière, qui sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez son cavalier, hennit et fit mine de se cabrer pour manifester son inquiétude mais le jeune homme la maîtrisa d'une main de maître. Epona dû s'avouer vaincue et s'élança à travers les plaines d'Hyrule.

Le jeune ignorait tout de l'endroit où ils se rendaient ; il se contentait de suivre son instinct. La traction qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac se faisait plus forte à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, comme si la chose qui l'appelait devaient impatiente et tirait de plus en plus violemment sur l'étrange chaîne qui semblait les lier. Il poussa Epona à accélérer encore. Cette dernière, bien que toujours méfiante, était consciente de l'urgence qui animait son cavalier et se faisait plus obéissante. Ils avalèrent ainsi les kilomètres durant plusieurs heures.

L'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon quand Epona s'arrêta brusquement. En se cabrant, elle faillit désarçonner Link qui se rattrapa de justesse à la bride du harnais. Ce dernier était complétement obnubilé par la voix qui semblait plus proche que jamais. Il donna un coup de talon pour inciter l'animal à avancer mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de faire un pas supplémentaire. La jument lançait des regards effrayés autours d'elle et piétinait comme si elle sentait un danger au alentours. Et pour cause, les voilà arrivés à l'orée d'un bosquet que les habitants surnommaient les Bois Perdus. On racontait que quiconque y pénétrait était condamné à y errer pour l'éternité, rendu aveugle par les volutes de fumée qui s'échapper de la forêt et venaient déjà s'enrouler paresseusement autours des jambes puissantes de la jument. A son contact Epona frissonna et recula vivement. Insensible au trouble de sa compagne, Link descendit de selle et commença à se diriger d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée des bois. Epona lui lança un hennissement strident en signe d'avertissement mais ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il finit par disparaître, avalé par la brume glacée, laissant la jument seule.


	8. Chapter 8

Plus Link s'avançait dans les bois, plus la fumée se faisait dense et opaque. Soudain, celle-ci le submergea totalement, l'empêchant de voir jusqu'à ses mains. Il évolua ainsi à l'aveugle pendant quelques secondes et, aussi brusquement que la brume l'avait emprisonné, elle se dissipa, le laissant face à des flambeaux qui brûlaient d'une flamme vive. A l'instant où la fumée le relâchait, la voix cessa également d'exercer son emprise sur son esprit. Link, complétement déboussolé, jeta alors des regards perdus tout autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. C'était comme si, en cédant à la voix, il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit pour ne le retrouver que maintenant, alors qu'il était perdu au milieu des bois.

Mis à part les flambeaux, tout était plongé dans la brume ; les arbres, dépouillés de leurs feuilles, étaient pareils à des monstres qui étendaient leurs longues mains sèches et crochues. Le silence était irréel ; on n'entendant pas un chant d'oiseau, un raclement de rongeur sur le sol. La fumée étouffaient le sons et empêchait même la lumière du soleil de pénétrer les bois. L'ambiance qui y régnait était à la fois surnaturelle et oppressante. Link sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine tandis que les griffes glacées de l'angoisse lui labouraient la poitrine. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa ceinture pour saisir son épée et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il était seul et impuissant en ce lieu étrange et menaçant.

De plus, s'il avait jusqu'ici pu compter sur la chaîne qui le reliait à l'entité inconnue pour le guider, cette dernière l'avait maintenant abandonnée ; ou, plus exactement, s'il ne sentait plus de traction au creux de son estomac c'est parce que la présence qui le torturait semblait à présent s'être étendue à toute la forêt. Plutôt que de lui indiquer une direction précise, elle émettait son appel de partout et nul part à la fois. Link sentait confusément qu'il lui fallait s'enfoncer encore davantage dans la forêt pour en trouver la source, cependant il ignorait tout à fait vers où aller précisément. _Bon,_ tenta-t-il de se raisonner. _Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment_. En effet, malgré les flambeaux, la brume revenait déjà lécher les bottes du jeune homme, comme si les bois étaient impatients de l'avaler pour le garder prisonnier à jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de retrouver son sang froid. En s'approchant des feux il trouva une torche qu'il s'empressa d'allumer grâce au brasier de l'un des deux réceptacles. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le chemin à suivre, il aperçu au loin une faible lueur rouge sur sa droite. Bien que récalcitrant à s'éloigner de la lumière protectrice des flammes, il s'obligea à avancer vers cette tache colorée.

Si quelques brides de fumée virent effleurer ses jambes et son torse, le faisant frissonner, elles le laissèrent rejoindre la source de la lumière qu'il avait aperçu au loin sans encombre. Cette dernière se révéla être un autre flambeau. En regardant attentivement à travers les silhouettes squelettiques des arbres, il aperçu un nouveau point de lumière tremblotant. D'un pas plus assuré et toujours muni de sa torche, il se dirigea vers le quatrième flambeau. Ce manège se poursuivit durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, traçant un chemin à travers les bois grâce aux feux qui se succédaient. Il commençait à croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste farce de la forêt qui, alors qu'il croyait avancer, le faisait tourner en rond, quand il se retrouva face au dernier flambeau. Alors qu'il cherchait du regard le suivant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait beau regarder partout autour de lui, il ne voyait aucune nouvelle lueur pour le guider. La colère et l'inquiétude commencèrent à l'envahir à nouveau. _Vais-je un jour pouvoir sortir de cette maudite forêt ?_ Pensa-t-il en lâchant un rire nerveux. Pendant qu'il observait désespérément la forêt, cherchant à percer le rideau impénétrable de la brume, tout en jurant contre lui-même et cette stupide voix, il remarqua soudain quelque chose. Il s'était habitué aux tourbillonnement hypnotiques de la brume, animée d'une vie propre en dépit de l'absence totale de vent, et n'avait ainsi pas remarqué que les flammes qui s'élevaient de sa torche semblaient elles aussi se courber sous l'influence d'un courant d'air imperceptible. Suivant un fol instinct -et à cours d'autre idée- il se mit à utiliser sa torche comme une boussole.

D'abord inquiet à l'idée de s'aventurer ainsi, sans n'avoir plus aucun repère, il s'aperçut rapidement que son intuition était la bonne : bien qu'il se soit éloigné du dernier flambeau, la fumée se tenait à l'écart de lui. Cela ne rendait pas cette dernière moins effrayante, surtout qu'il suffisait que le jeune homme s'écarte un tant soit peu du bon chemin pour que cette dernière s'empresse de s'enrouler autour de lui, comme autant de serpents à la morsure glacée qui remonteraient le long de ses jambes vers son cou.

Malgré tout, après avoir erré dans ces bois où le temps semblait avoir suspendu sa course -Link n'aurait su dire s'il marchait depuis 1h ou 100 ans- il aperçut enfin une lumière alors qu'il s'engageait dans le tronc d'un immense arbre creux, sûrement couché ici depuis des années.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers la sortie du tronc, il sentit un infime fourmillement dans son estomac. Il s'arrêta brusquement, pris d'une soudaine angoisse ; voilà qu'il était sur le point de découvrir l'entité contre laquelle il avait lutté des jours. Il en était certain, encore quelques pas et il verrait de ses yeux cette créature. L'appréhension avait stoppé sa progression vers la lumière mais la puissance de cet appel silencieux qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui le poussa à avancer. Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin du tunnel formé par l'arbre, il fut brièvement ébloui par le soudain flot de lumière chaude qui contrastait avec la semi-obscurité des bois perdus. Lorsqu'il pu enfin rouvrir les yeux, il resta un instant interdit devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui ; il était entouré d'une végétation luxuriante et démesurée. Il poussait au cœur de cette forêt une variétés de fleurs et autres plantes qu'il aurait été, pour la plupart, bien en peine de nommer. Ce soudain foisonnement de vie, de couleur, de son et de lumière l'empêcha pendant une seconde de la remarquer. Toutefois, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il sut aussitôt que c'était elle qui l'avait appelée avec tant de force.


	9. Chapter 9

Comme dans un rêve, il se dirigea vers l'épée qui était figée dans la pierre, juste en face de lui. Chaque pas le rapprochait davantage de l'incroyable aura de puissance que dégageait l'arme. Pourtant, cette force, loin de le repousser, l'invitait à se rapprocher, appelant sa main. C'était comme avancer vers une source de lumière pure. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un objet dangereux, capable de détruire l'esprit de quiconque s'en approcherait trop, l'écrasant de son immense pouvoir. Cependant il éprouvait la certitude que l'entité qui dormait au creux de cette lame ne lui ferait aucun mal. Plus encore, il pressentait qu'il _devait_ s'en saisir. Ainsi, quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de plateau de pierre triangulaire au centre duquel l'épée était plantée, il n'hésita pas une seconde et referma sa main gauche sur la poignée de l'arme.

Un formidable flot d'énergie lui traversa alors le corps, comme si un éclair s'était abattu sur lui. Il poussa un cri rauque tandis que chacune des ses terminaisons nerveuses semblaient exploser sous le coup de cet incroyable flux de puissance pure qui se déversait en lui.

La sensation passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, mais elle le laissa pantelant. Link trébucha d'un ou deux pas en arrière, encore sonné par ce qu'il avait ressentit avec de poser des yeux ébahis sur la lame qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cette dernière était forgée dans un matériaux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sa garde était d'un bleu profond et une pierre ambré ornait l'extrémité de la poignée. La lame en elle-même paraissait ainsi délicate que puissante, conférant à l'arme légèreté et rapidité. Elle était parfaitement équilibrée, s'apparentant à une extension de lui-même, longtemps oubliée mais finalement retrouvée. Il contemplait avec un mélange de stupeur et de fascination l'épée quand une voix tonitruante retentit :

« Nous désespérions de ta venue Héros ! »

Link, sortant brusquement de sa transe, eut un mouvement de recul. Déséquilibré, il trébucha sur le rebord du plateau de pierre, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son centre d'équilibre, il crut entendre un rire. A nouveau sur ses gardes, le jeune homme chercha du regard celui qui s'était adressé à lui. Alors qu'il scrutait les fourrés, il aperçu soudainement du coin de l'œil un mouvement près de l'immense tronc de l'arbre en face de lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce dernier se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune homme l'avait vu. L'arbre, puisque c'était bien lui qui avait parlé, possédait en effet un visage qui semblait sculpté à même le bois. Pourvu d'une bouche tombante, d'un large nez et de sourcils broussailleux, ce majestueux végétal qui surplombait la forêt ressemblait à un vieux sage. Tandis que Link restait bouché bée face à cette apparition inattendue, l'arbre reprit la parole de sa voix grave et lente, qui laissait toutefois transparaitre un certain amusement :

« Hé bien, calmes toi petit ! Je suis le vénérable Arbre Mojo, protecteur de ces bois et gardien de la Lame Purificatrice que tu tiens dans tes mains. N'aies crainte, tu as su traverser les limbes qui entourent cette forêt et tu ne sembles pas avoir été réduit en poussière par l'Epée, ce qui me laisse penser que tu es bien la présente incarnation du Héros Elu des Déesses ! »

Abasourdi, Link parvint tout de même à bredouiller quelques mots :

« Je... Le Héros, mais comment... C'est...

\- Le Héros petit, celui que les Déesses ont choisi pour protéger Hyrule des forces dévorantes du mal. Tu es la réincarnation d'un esprit millénaire, prêt à mener un énième combat contre son vieil ennemi... Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le retour de Ganon semble imminent, ombre menaçante planant sur le royaume et plongeant ce dernier dans la crainte. Regarde donc ta main.

Le jeune lança alors un regard vers le dos de sa main gauche, qui tenait toujours la prétendue lame légendaire. L'espace d'un instant il y vit briller un sigle; celui du royaume d'Hyrule, la Triforce. Chose étrange -si on peut encore parler de phénomènes étranges- le triangle placé en bas à droite dégageait une lumière plus intense que les deux autres. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage : aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le symbole s'effaça, ne laissant sur la paume du chevalier qu'une vague sensation de brûlure. Cette apparition irréelle sortie le jeune de sa transe. Sa stupéfaction s'effaçait peu à peu tandis qu'une étrange certitude le gagnait; une sorte de reconnaissance de lui-même. Sans ressentir ni fierté, ni joie égoïste, il lui apparut comme limpide qu'il avait réellement été touché par les divinités protectrices. Il lui semblait sentir couler dans ses veines la bénédiction des Déesses. Ignorant jusqu'alors sa véritable nature, celle-ci se révélait à lui dans toute sa splendeur et sa terrifiante immensité.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, ce denier pu apprécier le farouche éclat qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme qui avait choisi d'embrasser son destin. Celui-ci se mit à genoux, tenant à deux mains le pommeau de son épée dont la lame était pointée vers le sol, et, solennellement, dit d'une voix assurée :

« Si tel est mon rôle, je l'accepte et je jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Hyrule. »

Ces mots, il les avait déjà prononcés, lors de son intronisation en tant que chevalier. S'il était dores et déjà empli de conviction à cette époque, ces paroles revêtaient aujourd'hui un sens nouveau, bien plus fort ; elles symbolisaient le commencement d'une nouvelle ère, qui allait déterminer qui du chaos ou de la paix allait l'emporter. En acceptant ainsi son rôle, le jeune homme consentait à porter le poids de l'avenir du royaume et il n'ignorait pas l'immensité de la tâche qui lui incombait alors. Pendant un instant la forêt toute entière se tue, comme pour mieux apprécier le dévouement du chevalier qui offrait ainsi sa vie. On eut dit que la terre retenait son souffle tandis que les divinités, quittant temporairement leur cieux et se penchaient sur leur champion, toujours agenouillé, pour lui manifester leur présence et leur approbation silencieuse.

Puis, la vie repris ses droits dans un même frémissement qui agita tout le bois. C'est seulement à cet instant que Link, qui s'était relevé, remarqua la multitude de petits yeux qui le fixaient, cachés dans les buissons et autres bosquets. La seconde d'après, une multitude de créatures au visage masqué par une feuille, se rua sur lui. Avec leur peau verdâtre striée de brun, ces habitants des bois ressemblaient à des jeunes pousses d'arbres pourvues de jambes et de bras. Link, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter vis-à-vis des étranges arrivants et perturbé par cette brusque modification de l'ambiance, fut bientôt encerclé. L'Arbre Mojo eut un petit rire :

« N'aies crainte Héros, ces incorrigibles troubles fêtes sont les enfants des ces bois. Leur peule se nomme les Korogus et voilà longtemps qu'ils attendent ta venue, tu ne peux pas leur reprocher leur enthousiasme ! »

En effet, autour de lui, Link entendait un concert de jacassement impressionnés et de petits cris d'admiration. Le grand arbre reprit la parole :

« Tu dois être épuisé après les derniers événements, tu feras mieux d'aller te reposer quelques heures, ensuite tu pourras me poser les questions qui te troublent.

\- Ho oui ! Suivez-nous Monsieur le Héros, s'exclama l'un des Korogus pressés autour du jeune homme, nous avons tout préparé pour votre venu ! Venez voir ! »

Quelque peu amusé par l'enthousiasme sans borne des petites créatures, Link accepta de leur emboîter le pas, non sans adresser un dernier regard à l'Arbre Mojo; s'il avait accepté sans mal son nouveau statut, il avait en effet plusieurs interrogations qui le taraudaient dont il aurait aimé faire part tout de suite au gardien. Toutefois, ce dernier avait visé juste en faisant allusion à la fatigue du jeune homme : maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était dissipée, il tombait littéralement de fatigue. Il suivit donc le troupeau de petits êtres qui se dandinaient devant lui et qui le menèrent droit à un couchage fait de feuille et de mousse, à l'abri d'un grand tronc creux, à quelques distances de socle où reposait l'épée. A terre, reposait un fourreau bleu et or, vraisemblablement prévu pour accueillir l’Épée des Déesses.

« Voilà un endroit pour vous reposer Monsieur le Héros, annonça fièrement un Korogu au visage recouvert par un feuille d'érable d'un rouge pétant, nous avons tout préparé nous même pour la venue de Monsieur le Héros ! »

Link ne pu s'empêcher d'être touché par le dévouement dont ils faisaient preuve et s'empressa de les remercier pour tous leurs efforts. Rompu par la fatigue, il glissa l'épée dans son fourreau et la déposa à côté de lui, puis, il se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune, qui se révéla étonnement confortable, et entreprit de délacer ses bottes tandis que les Korogus, après s'être enquis de savoir si l'installation lui plaisait, repartaient dans un concert d'exclamations enthousiastes. Allongé sur son lit de mousse, le jeune homme se sentait étonnement serein : pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines il était en paix avec lui même. Peu importait son nouveau fardeau et les obstacles qui allaient de paire avec. Il se sentait enfin entier et c'est fort de cette conviction qu'il se laissa glisser dans un profond sommeil réparateur.


	10. Chapter 10

Link papillonna des yeux, désorienté. La douce lumière et l'atmosphère humide qui régnait autour de lui n'étaient certes pas celles du dortoir dans lequel il dormait habituellement. Plus étrange encore, il se sentait parfaitement bien dans cet environnement pourtant étranger. Au bout de quelques minutes il finit pourtant par émerger totalement du sommeil et les événements de la veille lui revirent subitement: il était selon toute vraisemblance le Héros des légendes qui avaient bercées l'enfance de tant d'enfants hylien, et lui le premier ! Et il lui incombait dorénavant le lourde tâche de protéger le royaume contre les forces de Mal qui s'éveilleraient tantôt. Un joyeux programme en perceptive ! Toutefois, alors qu'il aurait en toute logique dû se sentir effrayé par l'ampleur de sa mission ou tout du moins être tenu par l'urgence de la situation et ce qu'elle avait de terrifiant, il se sentait... bien. La douceur du matelas sur lequel il était allongé et l'odeur de l'herbe humide lui donnait l'impression d'être en parfaite sécurité. Cette impression d'être en paix avec lui-même ne l'avait pas quitté durant la nuit; le jeune homme ressentait un intense soulagement à l'idée d'être afin en harmonie avec son destin. Il acceptait ce dernier, non par fatalisme, mais avec la ferme volonté de le mener à bien. Si les Déesses avaient posé sur lui leurs espoirs, conformément à ce qu'il avait juré la veille devant l'Arbre Mojo, il se sacrifierait corps et âme pour mener à bien leurs desseins. Fort de ces nouvelles convictions, il entreprit de se lever... et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit Korogu au visage masqué par un feuille d'érable démesuré. Link poussa un glapissement de surprise et eut un brusque mouvement de recul tandis que la petite créature, toujours planté devant le lit de fortune, penchait la tête couverte d'une feuille de chêne, pour exprimer sa perplexité face à la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, le souffle un peu court d'avoir été ainsi surpris -et surtout assez embarrassé par sa réaction exagérée. Le rouge aux joues, il entreprit de saluer le Korogu qui, au comble de l'extase de se voir ainsi salué par le Héros, s'empressa de nous rendre son bonjour avec énergie :

« Bonjour Monsieur le Héros ! J'espère que Monsieur le Héros a bien dormi ! En tout cas il a dormi looongtemps ! »

Amusé par l'excitation enfantine du petit être Link esquissa un sourire, bien que sa brusque apparition l'ait pris au dépourvu il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir au Korogu... ni à la dizaine d'autres qui se massaient autours du premier ! Gêné, le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, et, cherchant à se défiler aux grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient, entreprit d'enfiler sa tunique et ses bottes, toujours posé à ses côtés. Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, il entendit un grondement impressionnant. Interdit, il resta un instant sans bouger...C'est _mon ventre qui vient de produire ce bruit ?_ pensa-t-il avec horreur. Autours de lui le silence se fit ; les Koruogus, qui, il y a à peine une seconde, s'affairaient avec grands bruits, s'étaient immobilisés et s'étaient tournés vers le jeune homme qui affichait à présent un teint rouge écarlate. Le ventre de ce dernier en profita pour se manifester bruyamment une nouvelle fois. Après un instant de flottement durant lequel Link réfléchissait au moyen le plus efficace de disparaître sous terre, les Korogus s'agitèrent brusquement. Tous couraient dans des directions opposées et on pouvait les entendre pousser des cris et des exclamations incompréhensibles au milieu de ce soudain brouhaha. Perplexe, Link les regarda sans mot dire jusqu'à que toutes les petites créatures eurent quittées le renfoncement du creux duquel avait été aménagé la couchette.

Ne sachant quoi penser de cet étrange réveil, il choisit de s'assoir, se laissant glisser contre le bois lisse, profitant de la relative intimité qu'il avait alors, au cas où un autre événement absurde ou humiliant se survienne. Il en profita pour admirer plus attentivement sa nouvelle compagne. En effet après avoir entendue sa voix résonner dans son esprit des jours durant, le jeune homme ne pouvait nier qu'une certaine forme de conscience habitait l'épée. Il la percevait ainsi plus comme une entité à part entière que comme un simple objet. Sur sa garde étaient noués des lacets vert d'eau destinés à assurer une bonne prise à celui qui la maniait, empêchant sa main de glisser. La garde était plus importante et ouvragée que la normale ; en y regardant de plus près, Link s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une lubie esthétique des déesses -après tout elles étaient sensées être les créatrices de ladite épée- représentait en réalité une paire d'ailes, la garde s'étirant de chaque côté de la lame en une figure courbe, relevée vers le tranchant.

Après avoir planté la pointe de l'arme dans le sol pour mieux l'observer, le jeune homme s'aperçut que la garde et la chape de l'épée formaient la figure stylisé d'un oiseau. La gemme au centre, qui ressemblait fortement à de l'ambre taillé en losange, symbolisait la tête tandis que les détails dorés juste en dessus représentaient les serres. D'abord intrigué par la présence, en apparence inexplicable, d'un tel volatile sur une arme divine, il se souvint brusquement d'une vieille histoire que lui racontait sa mère, à propos de leurs lointains ancêtres. Le mythe, quelque peu tombé dans l'oubli avec le passage des années, parlait d'un peuple qui vivait dans les cieux et chevauchait d'immenses oiseaux. Fallait-il comprendre à travers cet ornement que cette légende trouvait sa source dans un semblant de vérité ? Cette idée coupa le souffle au jeune homme qui s'imagina un instant tenir entre ses mains une épée vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, qui aurait peut être appartenu à un homme ayant vécu dans les nuages.

Durant une vertigineuse seconde, il crut sentir le poids de tous les combats auxquels avait contribué l'épée et le poids des victoires durement arrachées, comme celui des défaites amères et sanglantes. Il sentit sur ses mains la pression de toutes les autres qui avaient jamais tenues cette garde, et avec ce contact, ses prédécesseurs lui confièrent leurs espoirs, leur détermination mais aussi leurs peurs et leur triste solitude face à leur accablant destin.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, Link ressortit de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'épée. Encore tremblant, peinant à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait ressentit -ou crû ressentir- il posa sur l'arme qu'il avait laissé retomber sur l'épais tapis de mousse, un regard empli de respect et d'appréhension. S'il avait encore des doutes quant à sa puissante, aussi grisante que terrifiante, le voilà fixé !

Il la ramassa précautionneusement et la glissa dans son fourreau avant de se diriger vers la sortie du tronc creux qu'il l'avait abrité pour la nuit, bien décidé à parler plus sérieusement avec le Vénérable Arbre Mojo de ce qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il émergeait du grand arbre, quelque peu éboulis par la vive lumière qui régnait dans les bois, il fut accueillit par une multitude de Korogus qui l'attendait fièrement, tenant chacun dans leurs petits bras toutes sortes de fruits, de graines et autres plantes comestibles. Il avait devant les yeux un véritable festin, de quoi nourrir une famille Hylienne durant des semaines. Ne sachant comment réagir face au dévouement apparemment sans limite de ces petits êtres qui peuplaient les bois, il se figea, puis, se reprenant rapidement, il esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Je... C'est très gentil à vous de vous être donné tant de mal !.. Seulement, je...C'est trop, je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça ! »

Alors qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses excuses, les Korogus baissèrent un à un leur bras plein de nourritures, l'air désolé. Constant la peine évidente des petites créature, Link se sentit rougir : il ne pouvait pas se montrer si ingrat ! Poussant un soupir il finit par demander :

« Alors... que diriez vous de partager ? »

Devant les exclamations enthousiastes de la petite assemblée, le jeune homme eut un petit rire, ce déjeuner surprise ne devait certes pas faire parti de son nouvel emploi du temps de héros cependant il ne se sentait pas le cœur à dire non à ces créatures si enjouées et chaleureuses. Il entreprit alors d'allumer un petit feu sur un coin de terre, en prenant bien garde à ne pas enflammer la forêt – les Déesses n'auraient sûrement pas été très contentes de voir leur héros jouer les pyromanes.

Une fois chose faite, il encouragea le Korogu le plus proche à se rapprocher. Aussi intrigué qu'heureux, ce dernier s'avança vers le feu improvisé. Link saisit un des fruits que la créature portait et le planta sur une branche, avant de lui montrer comment tenir le tout au dessus des flammes pour griller légèrement le fruit. Enchanté, les Korogus commencèrent à s'amasser autours du feu pour y faire dorer leurs trouvailles. S'en suivit un repas aussi gai qu'inattendu, soutenu par les rires malicieux des créatures des bois et la senteur piquante des braises auxquelles se mêlait le parfum sucrée des fruits. Le jeune homme y prenait par ailleurs, et ce contre toute attente, réellement plaisir. L'insouciance des Korugus était étrangement contagieuse et il pressentait qu'une fois franchit la lisière de la forêt pour retourner au château, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de rire et de souffler ainsi. Si le temps semblait si abstrait en ces lieux qui baignaient dans une éternelle lueur dorée, ce dernier ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses droits, annonçant l'éveil imminent du Fléau. A cette idée, Link perdu tout sourire ou envie de rire. L'air grave, il se leva et, sans mot dire, entreprit de rejoindre l'Arbre Mojo pour lui annoncer son départ et faire l'aumône de quelques conseils.


	11. Chapter 11

Sentant que l'heure n'était plus aux réjouissances, les Korogus s'empressèrent de finir leur déjeuner avant d'emboîter avec empressement le pas du jeune homme. Ce dernier marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à atteindre le socle où reposait il y encore quelques heures l’Épée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de ce dernier, le grand arbre lança de sa lourde voix qui faisait vibrer la forêt toute entière :

« Te voilà enfin réveillé Héros ! Et je constate que tu t'es également bien rassasié ! »

Alors que Link, un brin gêné par ses remarques moqueuses, s'apprêtait à s'excuser, le sage embraya sans lui laisser l'occasion de prendre la parole :

« Ne soit pas embarrassé pour si peu, lui dit-il d'une voix plus grave, la route qui t'attend est juchée de dangers et ne laisse que peu de place au repos, il est donc de rigueur de profiter du moindre instant de répit si tu souhaites tenir la distance. »

Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo marqua une pause durant laquelle il prit une profonde inspiration. Alors que les deux énormes nœuds qui marquaient le tronc se rétrécissaient, donnant l'impression qu'il fermait les yeux, un fort courant d'air traversa la forêt, vivante extension du grand arbre. Les feuilles s'envolèrent et suivirent le tracé invisible de l'air, s'enroulant autour des arbres, des Korgus qui poussèrent des petits glapissements ravis et de Link, avant de se perdre dans les profondeurs des bois. Pendant un instant, dans l'air flotta le parfum doux-amers du souvenirs. Un senteur où se mêlaient de façon étrangement harmonieuse l'odeur salée des embruns de la mer, celle, réconfortante, du pelage des chèvres et le riche parfums sous-bois. Alors qu'un courant d'air vif et frais caressait son visage, Link cru entendre le piaffement d'un oiseau inconnu sur lequel se superposaient le son d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, pareils à ceux qui s'échappaient de la salle d'entraînement du château. A l'instar de sa vision précédente, Link eut l'impression de traverser les époques, d'être le témoin de quelques souvenirs qui revenaient hanter le vieil arbre. Celui-ci finit par rouvrir les yeux et dit d'un ton presque paternel, qui se voulait enjoué malgré son évidente mélancolie:

« En tout cas on peut dire qu'en dépit du temps, le Héros aura toujours conservé sa gourmandise et son lourd sommeil ! »

Avant de s'interroger sur la question des liens qui semblaient exister entre les Élus successifs, Link prit soudain conscience qu'il ignorait tout à fait quelle heure il était. Il s'empressa d'interroger l'Arbre qui lui répondit d'un ton à nouveau moqueur :

« L'heure ? Eh bien mon jeune ami, saches que tu as dormis pas moins d'une quinzaine heures consécutives !

-Quinze heures ? Mais, je...Horrifié, il tenta d'effectuer le calcul du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté le château, en vain.

-Par les Déesses, mais depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne pensais pas être parti depuis plus d'un jour comment est-ce possible ?... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il effectuait souvent pour cacher son embarras ou pour signifier son désarroi, cherchant à estimer le passage du temps.

-Les Limbes que tu as dû traverser pour atteindre la forêt appartiennent à un royaume étranger à Hyrule. Elles assurent la protection de ce sanctuaire et, en leurs sein, le temps dévie de son cours habituel ; il se dilate tandis que les vapeurs embrument l'esprit des voyageurs en leur faisant perdre tous repères. En vérité tu es bien incapables d'estimer le temps que tu as passé à chercher ton chemin dans ce monde auxiliaire, n'est ce pas ?

Pressentant le pire, Link se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Saches tu y as erré pas moins d'une journée entière si on se fie à l'équivalent hylien.

A ces mots Link devient livide. _Une journée entière_ , pensa-t-il sombrement, _cela signifie que je suis partie il y a environ..._

-Tu as quitté le château royal il y a environ trois jours, acheva l'arbre Mojo, en écho aux réflexions du jeune homme.

-Je dois y retourner immédiatement, s'exclama aussitôt celui-ci, il est absolument inadmissible pour un chevalier de manquer ainsi à son devoir. J'aurais dû rentrer sitôt l'épée entrée en ma possession, cette absence est inqualifiable.

Plus il parlait, plus son visage se fermait. Une telle flagellation ne semblait certes pas nécessaire et bien exagérée, pourtant le vieil arbre y percevait tout ce qu'elle avait de vraie pour le jeune homme ; il pensait chaque mot et la situation le touchait réellement.

« Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps, rassures toi, tu seras bientôt de retour, prêt à endosser ton nouveau rôle, mais, avant toute chose, permets moi de te dire ces quelques mots.

Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter hors des bois pour retrouver son poste, Link accepta d'écouter le vénérable arbre, sachant combien son savoir ancestral pouvait lui être utile.

-En tant que Héros, ton destin est de lutter contre le mal qui ronge Hyrule. Selon le bon vouloir des déesses, tu possèdes la Triforce du courage. Puisse celle-ci guider ton bras dans ton combat contre les ténèbres. N'oublie cependant pas que celles-ci peuvent pervertir, non seulement le royaume, mais les cœurs de ceux qui y vivent. Ton âme est pure et ton cœur est bon; assures toi toujours de transmettre cette lumière qui t'habite à ceux qui t'entourent. Chaque Fléau se révèle différent de son prédécesseur, plus malin, plus cruel, plus puissant... A ma connaissance, le seul moyen qui existe et que tu possède pour mettre un terme au règne du mal, c'est de suivre ton cœur, lui seul connait la marche à suivre qui te permettra de triompher. »

L'arbre Mojo inclina ses branches pour signifier au jeune homme qu'il avait finit et que ce dernier était ainsi libre de reprendre la route. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et prit congé du grand arbre avant de lui demander, inquiet, si la traversé inverse des Limbes lui prendrait également une journée entière. Après lui avoir assuré que le chemin du retour serait bien plus court, le vénérable Mojo regarda avec une pointe de tristesse le jeune homme s'éloigner vers la brume qui léchait les racines des arbres situés à la lisère des bois. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le sage lui lança un dernier avertissement :

« Link ! Le fait que tu sois le Héro ne t'oblige pas à porter le fardeau de ta tâche en solitaire. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. »

Le jeune homme, qui s'était retourné quand l'arbre l'avait interpellé, lui adressa un regard qui se voulait être le reflet de son acquiescement, pourtant, l'esprit ancestral qui habitait l'arbre décela sous se visage, en apparence déterminé et ouvert, la perplexité du jeune homme. Il ne saisissait de toute évidence pas toute la porté de ces paroles et à quel point elles le hanteraient dans les mois à venir.


	12. Chapter 12

Le jeune homme s'avança dans le brouillard d'un pas assuré. Pendant un instant, il évolua à l'aveugle, la brume formant autours de lui un voile opaque qui l'empêchait de distinguer jusqu'à ses mais, puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait enveloppé, cette dernière se retira, le laissant à l'orée des Bois Perdus. Il promena un regard étonné autour de lui, surpris d'être sorti aussi rapidement alors qu'il avait marché des heures durant avant d'atteindre le cœur de ces bois. Toutefois il oublia bien vite ses interrogations quand il entendit un hennissement perçant ; il leva vivement la tête et aperçu avec soulagement sa jument qui l'attendait comme le lui avait assuré l'Arbre Mojo. Après l'avoir rejoint, il caressa sa croupe avec affection, rassuré de constater qu'elle se portait bien. Les yeux de l'animal fixaient son jeune maître, reflétant le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait de le voir revenir sain et sauf, tandis que son piétinement nerveux et la façon doit elle lui souffla au visage avant de détourner la tête firent bien comprendre au jeune homme que sa monture ne comptait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement de l'avoir abandonnée de la sorte. D'une voix rassurante il lui souffla à l'oreille que tout aillait bien et qu'ils allaient rapidement rentrer chez eux, avant de monter en selle et de la lancer au galop, en direction du château.

Durant toute la chevauchée il ne décéléra pas, de telle façon qu'au lever du jour, ils arrivèrent devant le pont levis, fraîchement abaissé, qui permettait d'entrer de la citadelle royale. Ils franchirent ce dernier, ralentissant à peine, sans tenir compte des exclamations de surprise ou d'indignation que leur brusque arrivée avait soulevées. Évidemment les gardes chargé de contrôler l'activité et la circulation, le sommèrent de s'arrêter, l'un d'entre eux cria son nom d'un air stupéfait avant de partir en courant, sûrement dans le but de prévenir le chef Bahkel du retour du chevalier. _Peu importe_ , pensa ce dernier avec détachement, _à cheval j'arriverai au château bien avant lui._

Ils traversèrent ainsi tout le marché, zigzagant entre les différentes étales et boutiques, les charrettes et les passants. Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, la place centrale était déjà très animée, empêchant le jeune homme de progresser aussi rapidement qu'il l'eut souhaité.

Chaque instant augmentait le risque de voir la garde royale lui tomber dessus, exigeant excuses et explications quant à sa soudaine disparition, trois jours plus tôt ; il devait donc faire au plus vite. Après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin devant le portail Ouest du château, là où se situaient les écuries, de façon à pouvoir laisser sa jument se reposer avant de demander audience au roi. Une fois encore il franchit les portes sans se soucier de l'agitation qu'il faisait naître autour de lui, sauta à terre avant de tendre les reines de sa monture au premier palefrenier qu'il aperçut et qu'il laissa là sans plus d'explication, faisant fit de l'air un peu perdu de ce dernier, sans doute déstabilisé par l'attitude résolue et pleine d'aplomb du chevalier. A en croire l'air incrédule du chef de la garde, qui avait malencontreusement choisi ce moment pour vérifier le travail des nouveaux garçons d'écurie, ce pauvre enfant n'était pas le seul. De toute évidence le garde près de la porte principale n'avait pas eut le temps de lui porter la bonne nouvelle. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser ralentir, Link poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter, dans le vain espoir de passer sans encombre devant son supérieur. Hélas, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, passé ce moment de surprise, l'imposant général fondit vers lui, son visage affichant un mélange de soulagement et de profonde contrariété.

« Link ! Par les Déesses mais... s'exclama-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

– Je dois voir le roi, annonça l'impudent jeune homme sans plus de cérémonie.

– Comment ça ? Mais bon sang qu'est...

– Une audience, une entrevue, un entretient n'importe quoi, mais je dois lui parler ! » s'emporta Link, interrompant encore une fois son interlocuteur, puis, semblant enfin remarquer le profond désarroi de celui-ci, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce mais néanmoins ferme :

« Je ne parlerai qu'au roi. Laissez moi passer. »

Le chef Bahkel, devant l'air grave et l'urgence qui résonnait dans la voix du jeune homme, senti sa colère faiblir. Jamais Link ne se serait ainsi opposé à lui si la situation n'était pas urgente. Son attitude étrange, sa brève disparition... non décidément, quelque chose d'important s'était produit ou allait se produire, quelque chose qui le dépassait clairement... Après un instant d'hésitation,le corpulent soldat rendit les armes et souffla :

« Très bien... les nobles se réunissent dans la salle du trône, le roi ne va pas tarder à leur donner audience. Je vais voir s'il accepte de te voir en priorité. » Si Link fut soulagé de constater que le général se rangeait de son côté, il n'en montra rien et hocha simplement la tête avant de suivre son supérieur jusqu'à la fameuse salle.


	13. Chapter 13

La salle d'audience était richement décorée avec ses murs ornés de dorures et de lourdes teintures rouge retraçant l'histoire du royaume d'Hyrule. A cette heure de la journée, la lumière du soleil levant qui traversait d'immenses fenêtres lui conférait une atmosphère particulière, à la fois solennelle et hors du temps. Une vingtaine de nobles, tous vêtus de leur plus beaux atours observaient d'air air curieux les nouveaux venus. Bahkel laissa le jeune homme dans un coin de la salle, le plus éloigné de l'estrade royale, avant de se diriger vers ledit trône où venait de se placer le roi. Il lui chuchota quelques mots, de manière à ne se faire entendre que du souverain -au grand dam du public, avide de plus de détails.

Le souverain se contenta de poser un regard profond et indéchiffrable sur le jeune chevalier. Les nobles lancèrent à leur tour des œillades de plus en plus insistantes sur ce dernier, intrigués par cette soudaine interruption. Les commérages allaient bon train et chacun élaborait des théories toutes plus rocambolesques et scandaleuses les unes que les autres sur les raison qui poussaient le chef de la garde et l'un de ses chevaliers à s'inviter à une audience royale, quand le roi prit soudain la parole. D'une voix calme, d'où ne perçait aucune émotion particulière, il demanda à Link de s'avancer vers lui pour lui faire part de sa requête. Ce dernier, que les jacassements de son entourage avaient laissé de marbre, s'avança d'un pas déterminé. Il garda cependant le visage légèrement baissé, ses yeux fixant le tapis qui menait vers le trône plutôt que la figure royale. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce dernier il s'agenouilla et, le visage toujours tourné vers le sol, annonça simplement, d'une voix lente et contrôlée :

« Majesté, je me présente devant vous en tant que l’Élu des Déesse. »

A ces mots, la salle, qui s'était tue dès que le roi avait pris la parole, résonna alors de cris étouffées, d'exclamations de surprise, de soupirs méprisants et autres ricanements, avant que le souverain ne les fasse taire, un fois encore, d'un geste de la main. Bahkel se figea et posa sur le fils de son ancien ami un regard neuf ; voilà qui expliquait peut être bien des chose... Une fois le silence revenu le roi porta son attention sur le chevalier qui n'avait pas bougé, le front résolument baissé vers le sol. Depuis qu'il avait officiellement annoncé rechercher une personne digne d'endosser le rôle de Prodige Hylien pour protéger le royaume de la menace de Ganon, deux mois plus tôt, beaucoup d'imposteurs et autres charlatans s'étaient présentés devant lui, prétendant être doté d'une force prodigieuse, d'armes surpuissantes et s'autoproclamant marqués par les Déesses. Ils étaient nombreux à être allés jusqu'à se désigner comme la réincarnation du Héros Élu que citent les récits anciens.

Un individu doté de talents auréolés de mystère, détenteur d'une part de la Triforce, la relique sacrée à l'origine de ce royaume. Quand le roi avait déclaré chercher quelqu'un capable d'incarner le rôle de Prodige au nom d'Hyrule, il avait bien sûr pensé à cette légende : qui d'autre que le Héros pourrait assurément protéger son royaume des ténèbres ? Les jours obscurs les menaçaient et, face à cette douloureuse vérité, le roi en était parvenu à la conclusion que, si Ganon semblait sur le point de resurgir du néant, il était logique que la conscience du Héros, l'alter ego de l'Avatar du Mal, s'éveille à son tour chez l'un de ses citoyens. Dans ce combat qui oppose depuis la nuit des temps le Bien et le Mal, les Déesses ont chargé ce chevalier de sauver Hyrule, telle est sa mission depuis la création des terre sacrées. 

Cependant, les semaine passaient et les escrocs défilaient. Chaque jour renvoyait à présent le vieil homme à l'absurdité de son plan et à la vanité de ses espoirs... jusqu'à l'arrivé du jeune homme agenouillé devant lui. Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule le reconnaissait, il s'agissait du fils de l'ancien général de son armé, une jeune recrue dont il avait entendu chanter les louanges. Un véritable petit prodige à en croire ses supérieurs... Toute l'ironie de ce surnom apparu soudainement au roi qui dû se retenir d'esquisser un petit sourire triste. Ce jeune garçon, presque un enfant et gère plus âgé que sa propre fille, ce pourrait-il que... ? En proie à de nombreux doutes et autres questionnements, le souverain décida de poursuivre cet entretient comme il avait mené tous les autres ; il reprit alors la parole, brisant la silence qui régnait dans la grande salle :

« Comment compte tu prouver tes dires ? »

Une faille au projet de Bosphoramus, et pas des moindres... Comment reconnaître le Héros ? Et comment démasquer les imposteurs ? Pour la plupart, cela n'avait rien de bien compliqué, il s'agissait en général de nobles empotés, à la recherche de gloire, cupides et avides de richesse qui savaient à peine tenir une épée. Ces derniers repartaient alors sous les regards moqueurs de l'assistance, amusée par leur arrogance. Pour d'autre, plus habiles, c'était la lueur intéressée qui brillaient au fond de leurs yeux, celle d'un rapace qui guette sa proie, qui les trahissait et permettait au roi de les congédier. Néanmoins, il était déjà arrivé que des jeunes gens se présentent devant lui, hommes ou femmes, familiarisé avec les combats ou non, se prosternent, comme le fils du général à l'instant, et annoncent en toute simplicité vouloir protéger Hyrule. Certains d'entre eux étaient vraisemblablement des escrimeurs aguerris, des mercenaires parfois, voir même des membres de sa propre garde. 

Ces rencontres-ci avaient profondément touchées le vieil homme, mais il n'avait reconnu en aucun d'entre eux le potentiel du Héros. Sur quel principe était fondée cette affirmation ? Lui-même aurait était bien en peine de se justifier, il s'agissait plus d'une sorte d'intuition que du fruit d'une réflexion construite et sensée ; comme une voix lui soufflant que ces personnes, toutes courageuses et désintéressés qu'elles soient, n'étaient pas celle qu'il cherchait. Jamais le peuple hylien n'avait remis en cause ces décisions, néanmoins le souverain se sentait pareil à ces imposteurs qui prétendaient être quelqu'un qu'ils ne étaient pas : qui était-il pour juger ainsi de la bravoure et du cœur de chacun ?


	14. Chapter 14

Indifférents aux tourments de son roi, Link prit à son tour la parole après une brève hésitation :

« Seigneur, je n'ai pour toute preuve que ma parole et cette épée... »

 _Nous y voilà,_ pensa le roi, _la fameuse Épée de Légende..._ D'après les écrits anciens, les Déesses avaient doté leur champion d'une arme incroyable, une épée capable de pour fendre les ténèbres les plus noires. Bien sûr, nul ne savait d'où pouvait bien provenir une telle relique mais cette lame des Cieux, comme on l'appelait parfois, était essentielle pour assurer la victoire de l’Élu sur le Fléau. Tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés comme l'incarnation du Héros portaient donc fièrement à la ceinture une épée comme preuve.

De la simple lame rouillée au chef-d'œuvre fait d'or et de diamant, jamais Bosphoramus n'avait était dupe. Cependant, alors que le jeune homme prononçait ces mots, il sembla au roi que le monde autour de lui avait changé, comme si il avait d'un coup pu en saisir toute la richesse, toutes les nuances de couleurs, de lumières, de senteurs qui le composait... L'impression s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé mais laissa le vieil homme désemparé. Ce dernier ne fut par ailleurs pas le seul à être ébranlé ; toute son attention étant portée sur le mystérieux chevalier, le roi ne vit pas sa fille tressaillir en même temps que lui. En effet, la Princesse avait elle aussi perçue ce changement, aussi éclatant que bref. Ils étaient bien les seuls, dans l'assemblé on commençait à trouver le temps long : tous avait déjà entendu ces mots des centaines de fois. Malgré les murmures agacés qui commençaient à emplir la salle, l'épéiste poursuivit, levant pour la première fois les yeux vers le souverain:

« Je ne me lancerai pas dans un récit rocambolesque vous illustrant comment cette dernière est entrée en ma possession. Sachez juste qu'il ne s'agit ni d'un héritage ancestrale, ni d'une trouvaille fortuite et encore moins d'une récompense pour laquelle j'aurais dû abattre des centaines de milliers de monstres. Je ne vous dirais pas non plus où elle reposait. Il s'agit d'un lieu sacré qui gagne à être caché et qui pourrait se révéler dangereux si certains tentaient d'y pénétrer. » Son ton s'était fait mordant, comme pour mettre au défi quiconque de lui soutirer ces informations. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il s'interrompit soudainement. Son attitude hardie et solennelle se fissura, laissant entrevoir une réelle anxiété. Il inspira profondément et repris d'une voix plus calme, baissant à nouveau les yeux, comme pour se protéger:

« A vrai dire j'ignore comment vous prouvez ce que j'affirme... »

Le roi comme sa fille perçurent toute la sincérité de cette déclaration et le désarroi qu'elle avait fait naître en lui, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'on ne le croit pas. Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit du souverain, qui, sans pouvoir se s'expliquer, prit la parole :

« Puis-je toucher l'Épée ? »

Link leva à nouveau les yeux vers le souverain. Sans plus fuir le regard du vieil homme, il ne le défiait pas non plus. Il le dévisageait avec sérieux, étonnement même, comme s'il cherchait à le jauger, à estimer les capacités de son souverain, sans insolence ou mépris, mais avec...curiosité. Sans un mot, il se mit debout. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui du roi, mais il transmettait à présent un avertissement silencieux. Au fond de lui, le roi savait qu'il prenait un risque : si cette lame était réellement l'arme du Héros, il doutait qu'un autre que l'Élu puisse la tenir entre ses mains sans en subir les conséquences, cependant il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de s'assurer des paroles du jeune homme.

S'il disait vrai, Bosphoramus ne pouvait imaginer tenir cette arme et ne rien ressentir. Il s'agissait sûrement du moyen le plus direct de connaître la vérité, cependant l'idée était risquée. Au mieux, il reconnaissait dans cette épée la marque des Déesse et nommait ce soldat Prodige hylien mais dans le pire des cas il risquait fortement d'y laisser la vie, foudroyé sur place par le pouvoir de ces dernières... Il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, les enjeux étaient trop grands pour laisser passer cette chance.

Autour de lui le silence était revenu, jamais le roi n'avait fait cette étrange demande à l'un des prétendant au titre de Prodige et les courtisans retenaient à présent leur souffle dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il s'écoula encore une minute sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le jeune soldat et le souverain ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun cherchant à lire en l'autre. Soudain, d'un geste à la souplesse et la rapidité stupéfiante, le jeune homme dégaina son arme pour en présenter la garde au roi.

Déstabilisée par la vitesse de Link, la grade rapprochée du souverain réagit avec quelques secondes de retard en esquissant un pas en sa direction, rapière en avant. La foule poussa elle-aussi un concert de cris étouffés. La Princesse, quant à elle, après avoir laissée échapper un petit cri de surprise, fixait à présent l'épée tendue avec un mélange de fascination et appréhension. Au milieu de cette agitation Bosphoramus n'avait pas cillé et le jeune face à lui demeurait également imperturbable, attendant patiemment que le roi prenne son arme. Si ce dernier ressentait une quelconque appréhension, il n'en laissa rien paraître et saisi la garde de l'épée d'une poigne ferme.


	15. Chapter 15

A l'instant où sa main calleuse se referma sur l'arme il se figea, traversé par un formidable courant d'énergie. Il lui sembla que tous ses sens s'étaient accrus au maximum de leur capacité. Il étendait chaque murmure, chaque bruissement d'étoffe et distinguait avec précision chaque odeur, du parfum capiteux des courtisans, aux effluves épicées qui provenaient des cuisines, pourtant situées plusieurs étages en-dessous d'eux. Le moindre élément de son entourage lui apparaissait avec tellement de force que cela en devenait insupportable. C'était comme s'immerger dans une cuve de lumière pure.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, le souverain lâcha l'épée presque immédiatement après l'avoir reçu. Cependant l'expérience s'était révélée si intense qu'il en ressorti aussi exténué et abasourdi que s'il avait vécu mille vies. Sa main droite le brûlait, comme si, plutôt qu'une épée, c'était un chardon ardent qu'il avait saisi. S'il l'avait gardé en sa possession l'arme quelques secondes de plus, le roi ne doutait pas qu'il serait devenu fou, détruit par le pouvoir de cette dernière. Son esprit aurait littéralement était annihilé. La salle, devant la réaction aussi brusque qu'inquiétante du souverain retenait son souffle ; tous avaient les yeux braqués sur l'épée qui gisait à présent sur le sol de pierre de la salle du trône. Pendant encore quelques interminables secondes, on n'entendit que la respiration hachée du roi, qui, plié en deux avec les mains placées sur l'estomac, tentait de reprendre son souffle et les exclamations hystériques de sa garde rapprochée. Le vieil homme parti alors d'un tonitruant éclat de rire, brisant l'étrange atmosphère qui s'était installée. Autours de lui les visiteurs échangeaient des regards perplexes et vaguement méfiants : le roi aurait-il perdu la tête ? 

Ce dernier ne prêtait aucune attention aux rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler sur sa santé mentale, non, il était bien trop soulagé et incrédule pour ça. _Cette épée,_ pensa-t-il _, ça ne peut qu'être l'arme des légendes ! Et ce petit, pour pouvoir supporter ce flux de lumière ininterrompu ne peut qu'avoir reçu la bénédiction des Déesses !_ Toute l'appréhension, la déception et la frustration qui pesaient sur les épaules du vieil homme depuis des mois, le quittèrent brusquement. Il avait trouvé son Champion, son Prodige ! Bien sûr cela ne rendait pas le menace du réveil de Ganon moins effrayante, mais, dans l'immédiat, cette nouvelle offrait au roi et à son peuple ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin : de l'espoir. Le peuple hylienne ne se rendrait pas sans se battre et ce jeune chevalier contribuait à lui redonnait courage.

Le roi croyait à présent dur comme fer, qu'à travers Link, les Déesses manifestaient à Hyrule leur soutient contre le Fléau. Une fois son fou rire nerveux calmé, le roi essuya ses yeux humides et se redressa, prenant vaguement conscience de son attitude peu princière et, sans nul doute, assez étrange. Il toussota pour se redonner constance avant de prendre parole :

« Cher peuple d'Hyrule ! »

Les quelques représentants de ce derniers sursautèrent, surpris par le ton étrangement enjoué du souverain, mais ils tendirent l'oreille, impatients d'en savoir plus sur la situation, somme toute aussi extravagante qu'insolite.

« Les Déesses ont entendues nos prières ! Moi, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, souverain du royaume d'Hyrule, reconnaît ce jeune homme comme le Héro Élu ! »

Les murmures se changèrent alors en clameur. Se mêlaient cris d'excitation, d'incrédulité, de contestation ou tout simplement de stupeur. Le chef de la garde, qui était resté de marbre durant tout l'entretient, poussa un profond soupir tout en esquissant un sourire las. Ce garçon ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre ?Cependant, s'il était soulagé que le roi ne l'accuse pas d'imposture, Bahkel songea aux innombrables dangers qui accompagnaient le titre de Prodige. Certes, le jeune n'était pas exactement _en sécurité_ lorsqu'il officiait en tant que chevalier de la garde royale... il n'empêche qu'entre défendre le royaume de quelques monstres et affronter l'incarnation du mal en personne il y avait tout un monde...

L'appréhension et la mélancolie se mêlaient à la fierté dans le cœur de l'imposant soldat lorsqu'il vit sa jeune recrue s'agenouiller devant le souverain après avoir récupéré son épée. Avec son visage insondable, ses gestes sûrs et ses remarquables aptitudes martiales, on ne pouvait décemment pas le qualifier de « pauvre garçon » cependant Bahkel savait quelles épreuves il avait déjà du endurer malgré son jeune âge et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les Déesses étaient bien cruelles de s'acharner ainsi sur son sort...


End file.
